The invention relates to a slacks comprising one or more pockets and a plurality of belt loops attached to the slacks at the height of the waist band.
When a person is simply dressed and wears no jacket as for example in summer, it is very difficult to keep by oneself important documents, as a passport or driving licence, and other valuable articles. The regular side pocket has insufficient space, whereas the back pockets are not safe enough.